


rogue

by lostinforest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Polski | Polish, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, burlesque au (kind of? we will see), i don't even know what i'm doing here sorry, obikin, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rogue!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	rogue

_Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences_.

— Emery Allen

Pasma czerwonego światła kładły się krwawymi serpentynami na jego skórze, niczym cienkie tasiemki przy koronkowej bieliźnie albo węże z najdalszych, deszczowych planet. Jego nozdrza łaskotały delikatne podmuchy wieczornego powietrza, zapach ziemi po deszczu przemieszany z delikatną wonią oleju silnikowego. Otwarte okno. I coś jeszcze. Nikły, ale wyczuwalny gdzieś na granicy zmysłów i świadomości zapach mydła, czystej skóry. Odległe basy łaskotały go w podbrzusze, zaczynały być odczuwalne w skroni, nawet na języku. Jego głowa spoczywała na czyichś kolanach. Poruszył się, chcąc otworzyć oczy, ale z ust wydobył się jedynie słaby jęk, który szybko przeobraził się w ciche westchnienie, gdy długie palce przeczesały zmatowiałe od potu loki, odgarniając je z rozpalonego czoła.

Pod jego powiekami rozlała się czerwień. Ekscytująca, kąśliwa i jednocześnie otulająca go opiekuńczo niczym wełniana peleryna zarzucona na ramiona w mroźny dzień. Czerwień rubinu. Elektryzująca i szlachetna. Kolor, który wił się niecierpliwie, nabierał kształtu, formował w satynową koszulę i szerokie ramiona, zarys ust i zgrabną połać kości policzkowych. Rdzawy zarost i eleganckie brwi, przeszywające spojrzenie i pojedynczy kosmyk włosów.

Otworzył oczy.


End file.
